Crazy High School Adventures
by Violeta96
Summary: Harry is not harry, he is Kazuki Asous. Dumbledore's plans go into the trash bin. The Asou's find him, The Dursley's are arrested. They move back to japan after 11 years. Hina and Kazuki will have a rude awakening in their expectations for their high school life
1. I AM BACK

So life is crazy and adult hood is never fun, but good news... I AM BACK!

Semi-Bad news I am rewriting my fan fics

Good news though I am going to add a third story with a cross over of Harry potter and ( insert drum roll) Prince of tennis.

If you haven't noticed I Am a BIG fan of Harry potter

It will take me a bit to post but I will try to get everything rolling and posting every week on Wednesday and Thursdays. Sooo now i am going to be juggling three fics and re-writing two of them.

If I am late in posting it means that I have work piled up or life is being a b! $ch but this means that you guys will get a double update the next week. Yes a double update. Too all those the message me privately with suggestions or questions on certain things KEEP DOING IT! I am not perfect and need it. Writing and Grammar are not my forte. You see a misspelling or double word or passages being repeated, message me and i will fix it.

Well that should be it. As a treat I re-wrote the first chapter to my HP/YYH so check it out and tell me how you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

I own None of the characters

Prologue

" _Congratulations Mrs Asou! You have give birth to a beautiful baby girl!" exclaimed the doctor "Wait…" as he passes the newborn to the nurse "I am going to need you to push once more Mrs ASou.."_

" _What going on Doctor?" asked the new mother_

" _I believe Mrs Asou that you are going to be the mother of twins. I am going to need you to push."_

" _Okay." she said taking her husband's hand for reassurance_

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _(2 HOUR LATER)_

" _Congratulations once again Mrs Asou! You gave birth to a beautiful baby boy" the doctor said as he handed the baby to another nurse to clean."_

" _Thank Kami!" said a happy tired Mrs Asou_

" _You did great Honey" Mr Asou said, kissing the back of her hand._

" _Here is the little Miss and Master," said a nurse as she and another handed her newly cleaned babies into each of her arms._

" _They are perfect." said Mrs Asou staring in awe at her babies. Her baby girl had pure black hair with a blue shine, honey brown eyes with full eyelashes, perfect plump lips, and a pale complexion. While her baby boy had black hair with a red shine,honey brown eyes with green flecks and full eyelashes, plump lips, and a pale complexion. Both had button noses, slanted eyes, and small ears._

" _Have you thought of their names?" asked the doctor_

" _We were thinking of Hina_ _Ōjo_ _Asou for our baby girl but we didn't think about one for a boy. We will hav-" Mr Asou said before he was cut off_

" _Kazuki_ _Ōji_ _Asou," Said Mrs Asou "Kazuki_ _Ōji_ _Asou for my baby boy and Hina_ _Ōjo_ _Asou for my baby girl" she said with determination "Our Princess and Prince" She smiled up at her husband_

" _That's perfect" he said while kissing her head and then nodding to the doctor to write down the names and time for the twins. He said after seeing his wife nod off a little and his baby girl and boy sleeping in her arms " You should sleep dear. You had a tiring labor."_

" _Mr Asou is right, The labor was longer because of the little surprise that is the little Prince." said the doctor._

" _Hai Hai " Mrs Asou said while the nurses came back with hospital cradles and took her babies and made sure they were bundled up before they were laid down._

" _I will be right here." said her husband kissing her head and tucking her in before sitting in a chair between her and her newborns._

 _Mr Asou watched his wife drift off to sleep. He turned his attention to his daughter and son who look so alike and yet so different. They both stir a bit before they slowly opened their eyes again. He was in awe with the color of their eyes and suddenly they smile at him full of innocence. Right then and there he vowed to protect and watch over them._

 _He caressed their cheeks causing them to smile and rift off to sleep. He leans back in his chair watching his family sleep before he let himself drift off._

 _After he falls asleep one Albus Dumbledore takes off the invisibility cloak and walks quietly to the cradles and studied each one and before picking up a sleeping Kazuki._

" _You will be a great Sacrificial lamb and help me become even more famous. I can feel great power from you that will be useful in the future"_

" _Anou… Who are you?" asked the nurse that came to check on the babies and new mother. Albus who was startled a bit, smiled before pointing his wand at her._

" _Sorry about this my dear … stupify… obliviate" he said quickly before disappearing with a loud pop that caused the new parents to wake up with a start._

" _What was that?!" yelled the new mother causing baby Hina to wake up and cry. Mr asou got up quickly to calm her down when he noticed that his baby boy was missing and as he quickly looks around he finds one of the nurses slumped over on the ground. "Honey?" asked Mrs Asou nervously as she tried to sit up "What's wrong?"_

 _That wakes him up from his stupor and he runs past the bed to the hall yelling for the doctor and security._

 _Somewhere in England, Albus Dumbledore walks towards a little cottage to deliver the little bundle to two of his Favorite chess pieces._


End file.
